dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Tools
Kill Tools are Dexter Morgan's "tools of the trade" in the Showtime series DEXTER. His brother, Brian Moser, used similar kill tools and dismembered his victims like Dexter (although Brian drained their blood, neatly wrapped up the parts, and left them out in plain sight). Dexter typically stabs his victims in the heart, but he also uses other methods, such as sawing through a neck, beheading, or slashing / stabbing a carotid artery. The most common, and some of the uncommon, methods that Dexter has killed his victims are listed below. Kill Kit * Kill knife '''(Mary, Juan Ryness, Alex Timmons, Robert Milson, Matt Chambers, Ethan Turner, Lila West, Julio Benes, Roger Hicks, Valerie Castillo, Clemson Galt, Benito Gomez, Zoey Kruger, Boyd Fowler, Stan Liddy, Cole Harmon, Clint McKay, Travis Marshall, Oleg Mickic, Ron Galuzzo) * '''Boning knife (Hector Estrada). * Chef’s knives '(large & small) * '''Bone saws '(large & small) * 'Fillet knife '(frequently used in the Novels) * '''Poultry shears * Serrated Bread knife * Cleaver (Jamie Jaworski, Ken Olson, Jonathan Farrow, Cal Rooney) * Ice pick * Scalpel Power Tools * Chainsaw (Cindy Landon, Santos Jimenez) * Circular saw (Peter Thornton). * Reciprocating saw (Mike Donovan, Emmett Meridian, Jorge Castillo, Jose Garza, Stan Beaudry) Sharpened Tools * Hacksaw (Max Lindquist, Coleman Lindquist) * Pitchfork (Norm) * Anchor (Rankin) * Harpoon (Alberto) * Machete (Little Chino) * Bayonet Oscar Prado, Fred Bowman) * Switchblade (Andrew Briggs) * Wooden shovel handle '''(Ray Speltzer) Strangulation Aides * '''Wire Garrote '(Nathan Marten, Miguel Prado) * '''Shrink wrap '(Lance Robinson) Blunt Objects * '''Hammer (Arthur Mitchell, Joe Walker) * Fire extinguisher (Viktor Baskov) * Flashlight & Car (Gene Marshall) Household Items * Curtain rod '''(A.J. Yates) * '''Pen (Oliver Saxon) * Pillow (Walter Kenney) * Kitchen knife (Steve Dorsey) * Table knife (Brian Moser) Poison * Euthanasia agent (Camilla Figg) * Gas bomb '''(Beth Dorsey) Firearms * '''Hand Gun (Teo Famosa, Darius Starzak (Novels), Professor Wilkins (Novels) Other Methods * Defibrillator (Ben, Roger) * Shoreline seawater (Nick) * His hands, to snap necks (Esteban Famosa, George King, Dan Mendell) Supplemental Items * M99 tranquilizer & syringes * Lock pick set * Luminol * Duct tape * Kill attire * Black gym bag * Blood spatter kit * Bleach * Flashlight * Cotton * Smelling salts * Microscope slides * Plastic sheeting / shrink wrap * Black heavy-duty trash bags * Candles '(at times) * '''Rocks '(used for Underwater Graveyard) TV Series '''Season One * "Return to Sender" Dexter plans to dump his kill tools along with his blood slide box into the ocean so there would be no trace of his secret life should he become a suspect for the murder of Valerie Castillo. After he throws his kill tools overboard, he reminisces about his kills as he goes through the blood slides. He notices a smile on Valerie's blood slide (the work of his "new friend (The Ice Truck Killer) and he decides to keep his trophies. Season Two * "There's Something About Harry" Dexter tricks James Doakes into drinking water with a sedative in it, causing him to pass out. Dexter seizes this opportunity to put Doakes' fingerprints on his kill tools, in order to frame him for the murders. * "Left Turn Ahead" The tools are found by a Scuba Diving class, giving the police and the FBI further evidence of Doakes' guilt. Season Eight Dexter takes on an apprentice, Zach Hamilton, who likewise acquires his own set of kill tools, but he is murdered by Oliver Saxon before he has the chance to use them. * "Monkey in a Box," Dexter abandons his kill tools when he captures his adversary. Because of his longing to be with Hannah, Dexter decides not to go ahead with the kill. He leaves the kill tools behind as evidence against Saxon when he is arrested. This plan fails, however, as Saxon is freed by US Marshal Max Clayton and ends up killing Clayton (with one of Dexter's knives) and shooting Debra, whom Dexter had called to arrest Saxon. Novels / Comics In the comics, Dexter's kill tools are depicted for the first time in Dexter: Issue 3. Dexter: The Game In the game, Dexter stores his tools in a wooden box with multiple compartments. The tools depicted include, but are not limited to: *Bone saw *Blade Related Pages * Kill Room * Kill Ritual * Dexter Morgan * Dexter's Kill List * Locations of Dexter's Kills * Dexter's modus operandi Trivia * Dexter used a Northstar 1050 HD Diamond Ripstop Series Duffle Bag to carry his knife bag and other gear. Gallery 2013-09-20 0114.png|Brian's kill tools, put in front of Dexter, so that he could kill Tony Tucci (Let's Give the Boy a Hand) 2013-09-18_2240.png|Dexter packs up his old kill tools, planning to dump them in ocean to avoid being caught (Return to Sender) 2013-09-18_2248.png|Dexter's newer set of kill tools 2013-09-18_2256.png|He plants Doakes' fingerprints on them to frame him as The Bay Harbor Butcher (There's Something About Harry) 2013-09-18_2317.png|The kill tools are recovered by a Scuba-Diving class with Doakes' fingerprints on them and brought to the FBI, just as Dexter planned (Left Turn Ahead). 2013-09-20_0147.png|Dexter's newest set of kill tools (Are We There Yet?) 2013-09-20_0132.png|Zach's kill tools (Are We There Yet?) 2013-09-20_0201.png|Dexter decides to abandon his newest set of kill tools and leave them as evidence for Saxon's arrest (Monkey in a Box). Dexter stuff weird stuff.png|Dexter's kill tools recently discovered by Debra Dexter Drill.png|One type of drill used by Dexter Category:Objects Category:Bay Harbor Butcher Evidence Category:Lists Category:Dexter's modus operandi Category:Indexter